wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 33
Lord Luc arrogantly enters the al'Seen farm house and Perrin despises him on sight. Luc is startled when he sees Verin and recognizes her as an Aes Sedai. He appears shocked to see Perrin. Perrin and Flann Lewin begin a discussion on how safe it is at the farm house and how good Lord Luc's suggestions on defending themselves are. Perrin suggests instead that they leave the farm so they don't have to hope Whitecloaks will be nearby if Trollocs come again. A heated discussion started but Perrin points out that the Trollocs are attacking farms where there are people, not deserted farms. Lord Luc leaves without a grand exit. Jac and the others decide Perrin's advice is good, so they will gather everything and everyone up and leave for Emond's Field. They will also talk with other farmer's in the area and suggest they do the same. Verin believes the decision by the farmers to leave was because Perrin is ta'veren. Verin warns Perrin about Alanna, but doesn't provide specifics on what she might do. Faile asks Perrin to forgive her for her actions with Wil al'Seen and Lord Luc. Perrin asks her to forgive him for the things he said to try to keep her from coming to the Two Rivers. He wonders if Faile's father worked for a noblewoman, given what she says and how she reacts. Several young men decide to go with Perrin to scout the Whitecloak camp. Wil al'Seen is one along with his cousin Ban, Tell Lewin, and Dannil Lewin. Although they are all a bit older than Perrin, they look to him for leadership. When Gaul, Bain, and Chiad appear there is almost a fight until Perrin can get everyone calmed down. Perrin decides to stop at the Torfinn farm and the family takes his suggestion to leave without hesitation. They continue to stop at farms and succeed in convincing the residents to leave. More young men to join their party despite Perrin's wish to keep things quiet. When they are close to Watch Hill, they begin walking the horses to attract less attention. There are hundreds of Whitecloaks in the encampment. Perrin asks Tam to settle down the young men and see if they brought rations to eat. Abruptly he realizes he is giving orders to someone older and more experienced and apologizes. Tam is not offended and tells Perrin he has followed younger men before when they knew what had to be done. Verin asks if he means to rescue the prisoners that night, which he does. Word of his presence in the Two Rivers will reach Whitecloak ears soon and there is no way to predict what they will do with the prisoners when they do. The Aiel will help and Perrin decides to let Faile go, too, rather than have a confrontation. They sneak into the Whitecloak camp and make their way to the tent where the prisoners are held. On the way a Whitecloak attacks Perrin but Faile knocks him out with a piece of firewood. Perrin takes the cloak to use as a disguise. The Aiel take care of the guards. They reach the tent and wake up Haral Luhhan, Alsbet Luhhan, Natti Cauthon, Eldrin Cauthon, and Bodewhin Cauthon. After getting everyone awake, they head for the picket lines, needing horses to get away from the camp quickly. When they rejoin the others they split up with the former prisoners moving away quietly, while Perrin and the rest noisily lead the Whitecloaks away. Perrin asks Verin if she can do anything and she comments that it might rain quite heavily in half-an-hour. As they escape Wil asks Perrin what is next and Perrin replies they will hunt Trollocs. Characters * Perrin * Luc * Faile * Jac al'Seen * Elisa al'Seen * Tam al'Thor * Abell Cauthon * Verin * Tomas * Wil al'Seen * Flann Lewin * Adine Lewin * Wit al'Seen * Laila Lewin * Stepper * Ban al'Seen * Tell Lewin * Dannil Lewin * Gaul * Bain * Chiad * Bili al'Dai * Hu Marwin * Jaim Torfinn * Kenley Ahan * Haral Luhhan * Alsbet Luhhan * Natti Cauthon * Bodewhin Cauthon * Eldrin Cauthon Referenced * Jon Gaelin * Rand * Uno Groups * Whitecloaks Places * Two Rivers * Watch Hill Referenced * Murandy * Emond's Field * Tear * Saldaea * Waterwood * Westwood Items Referenced * Horn of Valere